


I've seen all the stars, and you're more beutiful than all of them

by A_girl_in_love_with_natasha_romanoff



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_in_love_with_natasha_romanoff/pseuds/A_girl_in_love_with_natasha_romanoff
Summary: Just another Thorbruce college au no one asked for but I wrote it anyways because I love them.





	1. A familiar face

Bruce walked towards the small coffee shop a bit away from the university, hiding himself under his coat. He had barely slept during the night, finishing his essay and he felt extremely tired, even though he was used to spend his nights like this. He walked in feeling the warmth and the familiar smell of freshly brewn coffee. He shook his coat and walked up to the counter.  
\- Hello, what can I get you? A familiar voice asked. Bruce looked up and saw Thor’s face in front of him.  
\- Thor? He asked in confusion. What are you doing here?  
\- Banner! Thor said happily. What a pleasant surprise! My shift ends in 10 minutes, do you wanna catch up?  
\- Yeah sure, Bruce answered, placing his order and sitting down in a sofa in the corner of the room.

After a while Thor joined him, with a smoothie in his hands.  
\- It’s great seeing you again Banner! God I have barely talked to any of the Avengers since high school, how is everyone?  
Bruce cringed at the nickname they had given their little group.  
\- Well I haven’t really talked to anyone besides Tony to be honest. He answered.  
\- Really? What happened to Natasha? I thought you two were… fonduing.  
Bruce chuckled, since Steve’s misunderstanding with Peggy that was the only way they would refer to sex.  
\- It wasn’t really our time I suppose, we were both in pretty bad places. What about you and that Jane girl?  
\- We kinda broke up, she didn’t dump me though! We kinda dumped each other.  
\- I’m so sorry. Bruce said.  
\- No need to be. Thor answered. But hey! Let’s no longer discuss relationship drama. What are you doing here?  
\- Well I’m studying a lot of subjects, but right now I’m pretty interested in gammaradition. What about you? I haven’t seen you on campus.  
\- I moved here about three weeks ago, I got a scholarship to a college about ten minutes from here, and I work here on evenings and weekends to earn some extra money.

They talked for a long while and Bruce found himself feeling really happy. He and Thor had been friends before, but they hadn’t been very close. Thor was extremely outgoing and a big jock, meanwhile Bruce was a shy nerd. He looked down at his clock and noticed how late it had been.  
\- Shit. he said.  
\- What’s wrong? Thor asked looking at him in concern.  
\- I need to rush back to campus now, they close the doors in ten minutes and I don’t want to sneak in through the window only to find myself in the wrong room and scaring the shit out of some random girls.  
\- Do you need a ride? My motorbike is parked right outside.  
\- You’re an angel. he responded.

Thor walked out the backdoor and handed Bruce an helmet. Bruce sat down behind him and he drove away. Once they made it to Bruce’s campus Bruce returned his helmet and turned to Thor.  
\- It was great seeing you again he said, smiling at the other man.  
\- You too, Thor responded. Here he said, handing a piece of paper to Bruce. My phone number, give me a call sometime and we can hang out again.  
He smiled before starting his engine and driving away. Bruce put the note in his pocket and went into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Who was that dude dropping you off yesterday? Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend without telling me? Tony looked at him with sad puppy eyes. Bruce chuckled before answering him.  
\- It was Thor actually. I met him at that coffee shop beside the cinema, were he apparently works by the way.  
\- Point break? Didn’t he move back to europe after high school?   
\- To Scotland. His dad had gotten a job there.  
\- Cool, well I gotta rush to class, see you in chemistry.

The day went on as any other day, and when Bruce got out of class he picked up his phone and sent a text to the number Thor had given him.  
Hey!. I had a great time yesterday  
and I would love to hang out with  
you again. Text me back if you   
wanna meet up :)  
//Bruce

He put the phone back in his pocket and made his way to his and Tony’s room. As he put his keys in the door he felt his phone buzz. He opened the door, tossed his bag onto his bed and went on to answer it.

Hello Banner! I’d love to meet you   
again. Rugby practice ends at 4,   
Perhaps you can meet me there?   
It might not be the most interesting   
activity to watch a bunch of sweaty  
teenage boys chase after a ball, but  
I’ll make it up to you afterwards.  
Sincerely, Thor.

Bruce texted back a “I’ll see you there” before heading into the shower. He took the bus to the college and started walking towards the football field. He sat down on the grandstand and tried to spot Thor in the pile on the ground. The coach whistled and yelled something and everyone walked up, grabbing their stuff and making their way home. Thor came running towards him, sweaty and heavily breathing.   
\- Did you have to wait a long time?   
\- Nah, I just got here.  
Thor nodded and made his way to the end of the grandstand where he had his motorbike parked.   
\- I’ll just have to swing by my apartment to get changed, then I’ll take you somewhere.  
Bruce nodded, put on the helmet and sat down behind Thor.

When they arrived to Thor’s place Thor went into the bathroom and Bruce looked around the living room. It looked very simple, with a couch, a tv and a small four men table. He sat down on a chair as Thor got out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. Bruce quickly looked away, feeling himself blushing. He’d remember Thor as one of the more athletic built in their group, but the sight of Thor’s abs gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. Shit he thought. Was he attracted to Thor? He wasn’t questioning his sexual identity or anything, he had felt attraction towards men before, but feeling this way about one of his friends which he hadn’t seen in years? Shit.

\- Are you alright Bruce? Thor had now gotten dressed and looked at him in concern.  
\- Yeah I’m fine. So where are we going?   
\- There’s a drive in cinema around twenty minutes away from here, I think they’re playing Jurassic park tonight. So what do you say? Thor smiled at him, and Bruce realised how beautiful his eyes were in a deep blue colour, and how gorgeous his face was with golden locks framing it. He had definitely gotten a crush on Thor. Shit.  
\- Sounds great. He answered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I cant keep myself updating only once a week so here's chapter two :D  
> I know it's really short but part three will be up soon :)  
> also please have mercy on me, I have no idea how college and university works, so it might not be completely accurate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this, please leave kudos and comment! I have no idea how many chapters I'll write, but I will try my best to keep a weekly updating schedule


End file.
